Spencer and his Little Girl
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Five years has passed since Teddy ran away for the second time, leaving her daughter, Savanna, with Spencer to raise. It has always just been him and Anna, but when he moved to LA after he graduated from college, he met an amazing girl. While they are on a family vacation with his parents, he runs into Teddy after all these years who now has a boyfriend. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, look up at the sky." Spencer pointed out. He was at fleet week in San Francisco since he and his family are on vacation there. "Aren't those planes doing cool tricks?"

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Is it too loud?" Savanna nodded hiding her face into her father's chest. Spencer rubbed his daughter's back. "It's okay, baby girl, don't be scared."

Savanna had just turned five. It has been five years since Teddy had left them. Spencer was depressed for a long time after Teddy left. He had loved her and missed her dearly. Until one day, he met an amazing girl, after he graduated from college, name Nicole. Nicole has long, light auburn hair and blue eyes. Spencer met her when he moved to LA to follow his dreams with his daughter.

"There you guys are." Nicole said.

"Where have you been, shopping?" Spencer asked.

"A little." Nicole smiled.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Savanna whined. "I'm hungry. Daddy, I'm…"

"Anna, I heard you." Spencer said interrupting her. Spencer took his phone out and saw he had seven hours until they were supposed to meet his parents for dinner. "We'll get food in a little bit."

"Daddy now!"

"How about I go make a reservation somewhere since all these places look pretty busy?" Nicole suggested. "It's probably a thirty minute wait at least."

"Alright, Hun."

When Nicole left, the air show ended. Spencer saw there was a band playing so he walked over to listen to them since he is into music.

"Aren't they good, Anna?"

"You're better."

Spencer laughed. "And that's why I love you. You always know daddy is best, huh?"

Savanna giggled. "Yeah!"

Spencer smiled and kissed his daughter on her cheek. He scanned the area he was at and noticed a blonde that looked familiar to him with a tall man dressed in a Navy outfit. Spencer decided to walk over to the couple to see if he knew the woman.

"Hi, sorry, you look very familiar to me, do I know you?" Spencer asked.

The young blonde looked up at Spencer and his daughter, with her brown eyes growing bigger. "Spencer."

Spencer's eyes grew bigger. "Teddy."

"Spencer, hi." Teddy said.

"Hey… W-What are you doing here?"

"Fleet week…" Teddy noticed Spencer was staring at the man she was with. "Um… This is my boyfriend, Aaron. He's in the Navy and I was but I stopped this year. Aaron, this is my ex-boyfriend, Spencer."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Aaron said, firmly shaking his hand. Aaron is about the same height as Spencer with dark brown hair. No wonder why Teddy was attracted to him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Anna, we'll be getting food in a little bit." Spencer placed his daughter on the ground and held her hand.

Teddy bent down to the little girl and smiled acting as if she didn't know her. "Hi, I'm Teddy, what's your name?"

"Savanna." The little girl said.

"That's a pretty name. You are very cute."

Savanna giggled. "Thanks. Daddy says I look just like my mommy."

"Oh really? Then she must be a pretty woman."

"I don't know. I don't know her."

Teddy stood back up. She was happy to see Spencer was taking good care of her. She always wondered how they were, how her daughter was and now she knows. Aaron told Teddy he would be with his friends when he saw them, allowing them to catch up.

"Teddy." Spencer began. "I need to ask you something. Why did you leave? Did you not love me? Did you not want to marry me?"

"No of course I loved you and wanted to marry you. I'm just really sorry, Spencer. I just wasn't happy and needed to do something with my life. I'm happy now. I was able to go to college and now I recently graduated, becoming a journalist. I even tried reaching back out to my family."

"That's great. I'm glad you're happy." Spencer smiled.

Teddy smiled. "It is. I'm very happy but I do miss you both.'

"Daddy." Savanna said tugging on his shirt. "Where's Nikki?"

"Nikki?" Teddy questioned.

"Nicole, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh… Well I'm happy for you. We both knew this would happen. It was nice seeing you both again. I need to get going. Bye."

"Wait, Teddy!" Spencer called after her.

Nicole walked over to Spencer and Savanna. "Who was that?"

"A friend from the past…"

"Oh, so our reservation is in fifteen minutes."

Spencer nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Teddy said when she found her boyfriend.<p>

"We'll catch up later." His friends said.

"Hey. So that was your ex?"

"Yeah..."

"Was that his daughter?" Teddy nodded. "She looked like you. Wait... Wait, is she your daughter?"

Teddy saw Spencer from afar with Savanna and another woman who she assumed was his girlfriend. "Honestly yes."

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant with her when I was seventeen and he was in college. Long story short, I ran away leaving her with him when she was about eight months because I wasn't happy and was depressed."

"Oh."

"I know I was being selfish but I was in a very deep place."

"You should be in her life now."

Teddy shook her head. "I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Look at her, she's happy and doesn't need me. I told her father to find her a more suitable mother for her and I suppose he did."

"But you're her mother."

Teddy shook her head. "Not anymore. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Spencer saw Teddy and Aaron leave, hand in hand, which made him a bit sad. He wanted to see Teddy again, he had so much to talk to her about. After Spencer, Nicole, and Savanna had dinner with his parents, where he didn't mention seeing Teddy, they went back to their hotel. He helped his daughter get ready for bed and then tucked her in.<p>

"Daddy, who was that lady?"

"What lady?"

"The one who said I'm pretty."

"Oh her... Well she is an old friend from high school."

"Old friend? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You no longer friends?"

"Not exactly."

"Why?"

"Well, she... We just lost contact. Now no more questions because you need to go to sleep. I love you baby girl."

"Love you daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was back in LA with his daughter and girlfriend. He has lived in LA for two years now and has slowly been trying to build up his music career. Occasionally Spencer will act or play as an extra in a show or he'll be an extra to a dance scene since he's a good dancer. His girlfriend doesn't live with him and Anna but they are getting pretty serious where Spencer is thinking about marriage. But after running into Teddy in San Francisco, it brought back old feelings for her and now he's a bit confuse. He's happy Teddy is doing fine and always wondered what happened to her, if she was even alive.

"Daddy." Anna ran over into Spencer's arms when she saw him.

"Hey, baby, did you enjoy dance today?" Spencer put his daughter in dance because he wants her to be a good dancer like he is. Dance is on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after kindergarten which is good because then Spencer doesn't have to pay for a babysitter to watch her.

"Yeah."

"Good." Spencer held his daughter's hand and walked her out to his car.

"Did you have a good day, daddy?" Anna asked as Spencer helped her get buckled up. "Did you miss me?" Anna just started kindergarten a few days ago and is really the first time she is away from her father. Usually, Spencer would bring her with whatever he has to do, even to business meetings. She rarely gave him any trouble which was perfect. "I did."

Spencer smiled and closed the door. He got in the front seat and looked at his daughter through the rearview mirror. "Of course I did."

"I'm hungry."

"I need to make a quick stop at the grocery store and then we'll go home and I'll start dinner, okay?"

"K."

After Spencer and Anna went grocery shopping, he drove straight home. Nicole texted him and told him she wanted to come over to talk to him about something so he allowed it. She arrived at his house as the food he was cooking was done. He made his daughter a plate and then went into the living room to talk with her privately since she wanted to.

"I just don't understand. I thought everything was going great." Spencer said. "Did I do something?"

"It's not you, it's me. I met someone."

"Is there something I can do to change your mind?"

"I don't think so, Spence." Nicole said. "You're a great guy and you'll find that special someone. I'm just not it. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah friends…"

Nicole got up from where she sat and walked out the front door. Spencer sat on his couch just thinking about what just happened. A few weeks earlier he bought an engagement ring because he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought she was perfect and would make the perfect mother for his daughter.

Spencer got up off his couch and walked back into the kitchen where his daughter sat eating. He made himself a plate and sat down across from her. Savanna could tell her father was upset about something just because he isn't showing his normal, happy facial expression.

"Daddy, you okay?"

Spencer lied and forced a smile on his face. "Yeah."

"Where's Nikki?"

"She left." Spencer looked at his daughter across from him and decided to tell him Nicole his out of the picture now. "And you'll probably never see her again because she wanted to end our relationship."

"You and Nikki broke up?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, Nikki and I broke up." Anna got up from where she sat and climbed onto her father's lap to give him a hug. Spencer smiled. "But, I'm okay with it because she wasn't the one for us. I'm perfectly happy with it just being you and me again even if it means it'll be forever."

"Me too."

"Okay, go on and finish eating so you can take a bath and go to bed."

Anna nodded and climbed off her father's lap.

After dinner, Spencer cleaned up and went up to his daughter's room to say goodnight to her. He tucked her into bed and turned on her little nightlight beside her bed since she is afraid of the dark.

"Daddy, can you tell me about my mommy?"

"You want to know about your mom?" Spencer asked. Anna nodded. "Where should I start? Your mother was an amazing woman and you look just like her. She was smart and very talented like me. We would always spend our free time together and have a lot of fun."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she needed to find who she was and get her life together."

"She don't love me?"

"No, Anna, she loves you very much and always will just like I will."

"I want a mommy."

"I know and I'm going to find you one. I'm going to find us an amazing woman who will be perfect for us." Spencer gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, goodnight."

"Night, night, daddy."

* * *

><p>Teddy cried at her apartment in San Diego. Her boyfriend broke up with her because he hated how she never told him how she had a secret daughter. Teddy was all alone again, with nobody. Sure, she's been trying to reach out to her family again, but her relationship with them will never be the same. The only thing she has constant at the moment is her job.<p>

_"I just can't get over the fact you had a daughter and didn't even tell me. What else have you been keeping from me?" Aaron demanded._

_"I didn't tell you about her because she is my past and no longer my daughter, I'm no longer her mother."_

_"Has our whole relationship been filled with secrets?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"I don't know if I can believe you, Teddy."_

_"What are you saying then?"_

_"I want to break up."_

_"Just because I was keeping something from you from when I was seventeen?"_

_"Not just because of that. I just don't think we'll work out."_

_"Get out of my apartment then! I don't want to see or hear from you again!"_

_"Goodbye, Teddy." Aaron said as he left her apartment. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna, time to get up." Spencer said. He picked his daughter up. "Come on, Anna, time for school."

Savanna rubbed her eyes and laid her head in her father's chest. "I don't feel good, daddy."

"You don't feel good!" Spencer exclaimed. "I'm sorry you don't feel good today but daddy has a meeting he needs to go to while you're in school. You can't stay home" Spencer placed his hand on his daughter's forehead. "But you do feel warm. Okay, go back to sleep and I'll figure something out."

Spencer laid his daughter back down in her bed and walked down to see if he could move his meeting to later in the week. He was told he couldn't so he decided he would bring Savanna with him to the meeting.

So around twelve, he had to leave for Studio City with Savanna so he wouldn't miss it. It was supposed to be an important meeting about future projects. Savanna stayed asleep for most of the meeting but started to wake up towards the end of it.

"I understand that but…"

"Daddy." Anna said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Spencer asked.

She nodded and coughed a little.

"Spencer, it would be good exposure for you." His manager said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but… I just don't think I could leave Anna for three months. Besides, I don't have anyone out here who can watch her while she goes to school or I trust to watch her."

"Doesn't she have a mother?"

"Of course but the thing is she has been out of the picture since Anna has been eight months. I don't even know where she's at. And even if she did live out here, I wouldn't ask her to watch Anna."

"What's her name? Maybe we could find her."

"Theodora Duncan, but everyone calls her Teddy."

"Daddy."

"Anna, what is it?" Spencer asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Alright baby. I'm almost done. I'll just figure something out and if worst come to worst, I'll just bring her along with me or have her stay with my parents."

"Alright, Spencer, we'll be in touch."

On the way home, Spencer stopped at the grocery store to pick up some soup and medicine for his daughter.

"Anna, do you want Cherry or strawberry flavor liquid medicine?"

"Medicine is nasty daddy."

"But it'll make you feel better, baby." Spencer placed the strawberry flavor medicine in the shopping cart. He pushed the cart down the soup aisle and placed some chicken noodle in it. "I think we should get some fruit, what do you think?"

"I want strawberries and oranges."

"You do?" Spencer exclaimed.

Anna nodded and giggled a little. "Yeah daddy." Anna saw sweets across from the fruits. "Daddy, can we get cookies and cupcakes?"

"No, I don't think so. When you are feeling better I'll get you cookies, okay?"

Anna nodded. She looked around the store and saw a woman. "Daddy, look." She pointed.

Spencer looked over to where she was pointing. "What, the woman?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?" Spencer asked confusedly.

Anna coughed. "Isn't she your friend, daddy?"

Spencer stared over at the woman and Anna was right, he did know her. It was Teddy. "Good eye, Anna." Spencer placed some bananas in the cart and pushed it over to her. "Teddy, hi."

Teddy turned around and placed some fish in her cart. "Spencer, h-hey."

"Hey, I didn't know you lived out here."

"I live near San Diego actually. I work out here though and I thought I'd buy some groceries before I head back. So how are you?" She asked.

"Savanna has been sick all day so I've been spending the whole day caring for her. And I just came from a meeting with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry she's sick."

"It's just a cold, nothing serious."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Anna said.

Spencer reached into the cart and grabbed a mini bottle of a smoothie. He opened it and handed his daughter it. "How about you, how have you been?"

Teddy shrugged. "Not that great actually since you asked. My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear. Yeah, my girlfriend broke up with me also."

"Oh, sorry that happened to you."

"I guess I just don't know how to keep a girl in my life other than Anna." Spencer joked. "Hey would you want to maybe get some dinner sometime or something since you live in this area? I would really love to know what happened five years ago."

Teddy smiled. "I'd like that. Here, let me give you my number."

Spencer smiled. He placed Teddy's number in his phone and Teddy placed his in her. They talked for a couple of minutes more and had to head their separate ways.

When they got back home, Spencer put the groceries away and put a pot of soup on the stove for his daughter. While he did that, he called his parents who still live in Denver.

"Oh, sorry to hear, Spence." Linda, his mother, said. "I know you loved her."

"I'm fine, mom. She just wasn't the one for me. So I had a meeting today to talk about future projects and things for me."

"Oh, really, how did that go?"

"Well I was offered to open for this singer while she's on tour, which would be good exposure for me. But the thing is, it's a tour which means I would be gone for about three months and I can't really bring Anna with me because she is in Kindergarten."

"I see. Do you have anyone out there who could watch her?"

"No. But today I did learn that, Teddy, her mother lives out here in San Diego."

"Teddy? I haven't heard the name in years."

"But I don't want to ask her to watch her especially since she doesn't want her in her life."

"Maybe she changed and does want her in her life."

"I don't know. Anna, your soup is ready." Spencer shouted. "Do you think you could probably watch her?"

"I don't know if I can come to LA and watch her but your father and I can most definitely watch her here in Denver."

"Yeah, but she has school."

"When will you be gone?"

"I don't know… I don't have all the info yet, not even the dates."

"Well she could do kindergarten here while you're gone."

"Yeah, I suppose she could." Spencer placed a bowl in front of his daughter. "Anna, be careful, it's hot."

"K, daddy."

"I don't know... I'll figure something out like I always do."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Daddy, don't go." Anna begged, holding onto her father around his legs._

_"Savanna, I'll be back in two hours."_

_"Take me with you."_

_"You know I can't because daddy's going on a date and Annas aren't supposed to go on dates."_

Spencer was thinking about how is daughter was acting before he left for dinner with an old flame. He was out to dinner with Teddy and got there before she did. How his daughter was acting made him think of how she would act when she finds out he'll probably be gone for a couple of months.

_"Savanna, we're going to have so much fun while daddy is gone." Trisha, the babysitter, said._

_"Yeah, honey, Trisha is right, you will. Now be good for her. I should be back before you go to bed." _

Spencer glanced up when he saw the chair across from him move. He smiled when he saw Teddy.

"Hey, you look great."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm late. There was a huge accident on 110."

"Yeah, no, it's fine. I wasn't waiting that long. So how are you?"

"I'm actually doing great. What about you?"

"I'm alright."

"Where's Savanna?" Teddy asked.

"She's at home with a sitter. She was so upset I wasn't bringing her with."

Teddy smiled. "She's a daddy's girl?"

"Most definitely. I was just imagining how she would act when she finds out I'll be away for a couple of months and she won't be able to tag along."

"Away?" Teddy questioned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on tour with this singer and open for her."

"That's great, where will she be when you're gone then?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure." Spencer said looking at the menu. "Hopefully with my parents. Oh, the special sounds good." Spencer placed the menu down in front of him when he determined what he was having. "So I have many questions for you."

"Oh, boy." Teddy replied. "That doesn't sound good. Many questions…"

"Why did you leave five years ago?"

"Spencer, I told you, I needed to get my life together. I wasn't happy and wasn't enjoying life. Remember that night you proposed to me? Well that day I was planning on running away."

"What stopped you because you obviously came back?"

"I saw this billboard that said _Join the Navy_. I remembered how at South High we were given a presentation on why to join the military/ navy. I mainly remembered the benefits. I went back so I could sign up and once I was in, I left. I'm financially secure now and went to college and got job."

"You weren't thinking of Savanna though, when you left."

"I left because of her. I wasn't a suitable mother for her. Yes I loved her and I loved you, but I knew she would be better off with just you in her life."

"You're wrong. She wants a mother desperately. I put her in dance, so she could be a good dancer like me, and she see's mothers taking and picking up their daughters, never fathers, and wishes she could be like them. Do you think you'd be up to coming back into her life? She needs you desperately."

Teddy shook her head. "I wouldn't be a good mother."

"Teddy, you think I'm a good father? I'm not. I try my best at being the best, but I'm just too busy with my performing career. You could slowly come back into her life."

"I don't know, Spencer."

Spencer leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Teddy's. "Just think about it."

"I will."

Spencer leaned back into his chair. "So you said you're reaching back out to your family, how is that going?"

Teddy shrugged. "They're not the same people I left five years ago. PJ is married and Gabe is in college. I left Charlie being six and now she's eleven. I'm assuming you haven't brought Savanna around my family."

"When your family found out you were gone, they blamed me. I haven't talked to them since that phone call telling them you ran away."

"Oh… I'm sorry they blamed you."

"No, it's fine. You just made me feel awesome when you left because it made me think you didn't want to marry me because you ran off a month after I proposed to you."

"I want to say it was a mistake, but honestly I accomplished more than I would have it I had stayed."

"I know, I'm not mad at you. I'll be honest, I was at first because you left me with a eight month old while I was busy with school. I had to have my parents basically raise her while I was finishing school and then I took responsibility after I graduated."

"I'm sorry I was being selfish. I was only thinking of me, no one else but me."

"You could have told me how you were feeling. We could have figured something out."

"Maybe, maybe not."

The next day, Spencer woke up to his daughter bouncing on his bed.

"Daddy!"

"Anna, go away." Spencer groaned. "I'm tired."

"You didn't come home last night!"

Spencer yawned and sat up in his bed. "Then what am I doing in my bed asleep?"

"You're not asleep, daddy." Anna giggled.

"Not anymore, because you, Missy, woke me up from a deep sleep."

"Did you have fun last night?"

Spencer yawned and placed his daughter on his lap. "It was rather enjoyable and I'll bring you next time."

"Yay."

"Can daddy go back to sleep now?"

"No, get up!

**K, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! And Bubbles, you cannot tell me how my story is going to end. You don't know how it's going to end, now shush about it and go update your story. K? K. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Anna, what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"Princess!"

"A princess? You were a princess last year and the year before that. Who am I kidding, you are always a princess. Let's do something different."

"What are you gonna be, daddy?" Savanna asked.

"Well I'm going to be your daddy."

"No, dress up! You can be a princess."

"Me? I don't think daddies are supposed to be princesses."

"You're no fun."

Spencer chuckled as they walked around the Halloween store. "You could be a nurse or police officer or a…"

"Pirate!" Anna exclaimed when she saw a cute little pirate costume.

"You wanna be a pirate?" Spencer questioned. She nodded. "Alright." Spencer grabbed her size in the costume and bought it.

After he bought it, Spencer and his daughter went to meet someone for lunch, Teddy. He and Teddy have been talking a lot more lately but are nothing more than just becoming friends again, slowly. He saw her already there and he and Savanna sat down with her.

"Hey." Teddy smiled. "Hi, Savanna."

"Hi. Anna said.

"Hey, Teddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was worried you stood me up." She joked.

Spencer chuckled. "We were out getting Anna a Halloween costume."

"Kinda last minute, don't you think? Halloween is tomorrow."

"I've just been too busy to take her out."

"What are you gonna be for Hallow, Savanna?" Teddy asked.

"A pirate."

"A pirate." Teddy exclaimed. "You're going to make one cute little pirate. Is daddy going to take you out trick or treating?"

"Of course I am. I'm not having her skip out on getting free candy for me."

"For you? Don't tell me you eat all of her candy."

"Of course not, I'm not a bad father. I eat 98% of it."

"Not a bad father you say?" Teddy questioned lifting her eyebrow up. "Savanna, listen to me, don't let daddy eat all your candy and it from him while he's sleeping."

"K."

"Anna, don't listen to her. Don't you think I'm the best daddy?"

"Yes." Anna said.

"That means the best daddy gets rewarded by eating your sweets."

"No, it's my candy, daddy."

Teddy laughed. "Good job, tell daddy no candy for him."

"Don't tell my daughter what to do. Savanna, don't listen to her." Spencer said. "You and me can share your candy."

"No daddy!"

Teddy chuckled. "Are you dressing up?"

Spencer laughed. "Me, dress up? I haven't dressed up seen high school. What about you?"

Teddy shook her head. "I have no reason to dress up. I would if I did."

"Come wit us trick or treating then."

Teddy shook her head again. "No, I'm fine."

"Wow, you're such a party pooper."

"No I'm not. I just have no reason to dress up."

"Come with me to a Halloween party tomorrow then." Spencer said.

"I thought you were going trick or treating with Savanna."

"Yeah, before. The party isn't till nine. We're going out at six and then I'll have a sitter watching her while I'm out."

"I thought you weren't dressing up."

"I am but I'm not. I'm just going to wear my old basketball jersey from high school and be a basketball player."

Teddy laughed. "Wow, way to get in the Halloween spirit."

"At least I'm more into it than you are, little miss I have no reason to dress up. Come on, Teddy. Don't you want to have fun tomorrow night?"

"Fine, to get you to shut up."

Spencer smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Great. Anna, do you want macaroni?"

The next day Spencer took his daughter out trick or treating for an hour and a half and then took her home. He put a bowl of candy on the table that she could eat that night and then put the rest of it up high so she couldn't reach it. He went up to his room to finish getting ready for the Halloween party at his friend's house. After he was done, he waited downstairs with his daughter for the babysitter and Teddy to get there. As he waited, he and his daughter was eating candy and watching a Halloween movie.

"Daddy, I'll get it." Savanna said when she heard the doorbell.

Spencer got up off the couch and followed his daughter into the other room to answer the door. It was Teddy. She was dressed up as a a cat. She wore cat ears, a black dress, makeup so she had whiskers, and black heels. Teddy looked around Spencer's huge house and she followed him into the living room where he was with Savanna. It was by far better than her apartment in San Diego.

"I'm just waiting for the sitter and then we can leave." Spencer looked at the time on his phone. "She should be here in a few."

"No worries." Teddy replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Trisha, Spencer's babysitter arrived. He told her Anna had to be in bed by nine and that she couldn't have anymore candy past eight. He said goodnight to Anna, since he probably won't be home until late, and left with Teddy. Spencer drove to Beverly Hills where the party was. There were many cars up and down the street and loud music playing.

"Oh, Walsh, already got another girl?" His friend, Hector said. "And she's hot."

"Teddy, this my friend Hector. And no we're not dating. We used to date in high school."

Spencer and Teddy left the party a little past midnight. When they got back to his house, Savanna was sound asleep in her room and the babysitter left. Spencer insisted Teddy on just spending the night since it was too late to be driving. After arguing about it, Teddy gave in and agreed. Spencer had her follow him up to his room.

"Spencer, I really don't have to."

"No, Teddy, I would hate it if something happened to you driving home this late." Spencer took his jersey off and his bottoms and put some shorts on. He brushed his teeth and then climbed into bed beside Teddy who was wearing her black dress. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Spencer turned on his side so his back was facing Teddy but wasn't comfortable so he rolled over on his back. He still wasn't comfortable and rolled over on his side again so he was facing Teddy. Teddy was facing him, smiling at him. Spencer scooted closer to Teddy and closer until they were practically touching. Spencer placed his hand on Teddy's face, pushing her hair out of her face. He leaned in to kiss Teddy and things quickly got heated between the two.

Spencer got on top of Teddy and continued to kiss her. He slipped her black dress off and threw it to the floor. His hands wandered down to Teddy's crotch and pulled her panties off. He then took off what he was wearing and grabbed a condom from the night stand beside his bed. He placed it on his dick and quickly put it inside Teddy.

Spencer continued to kiss Teddy as they finished. His bedroom door opened followed by a little girl's voice which made him quickly get off Teddy.

"Daddy."

"Anna, what are you doing up?" Spencer asked.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"You did." Spencer said.

She nodded. "Can I sleep with you?"

Spencer didn't know what to do. He would allow her daughter to but underneath the covers he and Teddy were both naked.

"Okay, but go turn off your night light in your room and come back."

"K."

When she left Spencer quickly put some shorts on and Teddy was thrown one of Spencer's t-shirts and sweats to put on. When Anna came back, both Teddy and Spencer were clothed. Spencer scooted over so his daughter could lay beside him.

"Night, night, daddy."

"Goodnight, baby."

Spencer and Teddy both silently laughed. Spencer turned on his side so he was facing Teddy and continued to kiss her.

"I'm sorry she ruined it." Spencer murmured.

Teddy smiled. "It's okay."

"Daddy, shh, and go to sleep!" Anna said.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer waited at airport pickup at LA-X since he was picking up his parents. They decided to spend Thanksgiving with Spencer in LA than have him fly to Denver. Spencer smiled when he saw his parents walk out of the airport doors. His father placed their suitcases in the trunk and they both got in.

"Hey mom, hey dad, how was the flight?" Spencer asked.

"It was alright." His father said.

"Where's Savanna?" His mother asked.

"Uh, I actually have to go pick her up from kindergarten right now and then she has dance."

"How is that going?" She asked.

"It's good. She definitely got my dance skills which I'm happy about since her mother has no coordination what so ever."

"How is she doing, son?" Paul asked. "You said you've been talking a lot."

"We have. She's doing great, actually. I think she's happy and she has accomplished a lot."

"That's good." Linda said. "Hopefully she'll want to be Savanna's mother again because every girl needs a mother she can relate to."

"I hope so." Spencer said.

"Especially when she hits puberty and her body starts having big changes."

"Yeah, mom, I get it."

It took an hour for Spencer to get to his daughter's school. He had his parents wait in the car while he went in to get her. Savanna showed her what she made, which was a turkey.

"Grandma, look what I made today." Savanna said as Spencer helped her get buckled up. She handed her grandmother her picture.

"Oh, you are such a little artist." Linda exclaimed.

"Anna, ready for dance?" Spencer asked.

"I don't wanna go."

"You don't?" Spencer asked. "Why not?"

"I wanna be with you and grandma and grandpa."

"Oh, Spencer, let her skip a day. Your father and I are only in town for a few days." Linda said.

Spencer sighed. "Alright, I guess no dance today."

"Yay."

"So is Teddy going to see her family for Thanksgiving or spending it alone?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming alone."

"Maybe you should ask her to join us."

"I don't think Teddy would want to, honestly."

"I like Teddy, daddy."

Spencer looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror. "You do?"

"Yeah, she's pretty and nice."

Spencer smiled when he heard his daughter say she likes Teddy. "I'm glad you think that."

The next day was Thanksgiving. Spencer was talking to Teddy the previous day to see how she was spending it and she said alone. Spencer insisted her to join him and his family but she didn't want to intrude and said no. She also felt as if Spencer was slowly trying to bring Savanna back into her life so she can see what she has been missing out on and to join her life again. But Teddy did agree to go out to lunch with him the following day without Savanna since his parents could watch her.

"Hey." Teddy said as she sat down at the table where Spencer was.

Spencer looked up and smiled when he saw Teddy. "Hey, how was Thanksgiving?"

Teddy shrugged. "It was alright. I just hung out at my apartment. What about?"

"It was good. My mom cooked with the help of Anna."

Teddy smiled. "That must have been nice."

"So are you planning on seeing your family for Christmas?"

Teddy shook her head. "I don't know... I suppose I'm a bit scared since I haven't seen them in five years or something like that."

"Teddy, you need family in your life. They are the only thing constant in life which you have proven to me or all the girls I have dated proven to me."

Teddy chuckled. "Hey, I just thought of something. We're both single, right? So why don't we set each other up with people or I see a woman I think could be good for you and you would have to go ask out."

Spencer readjusted himself in his chair. He thought Teddy was going to say they should get back together. But no, she wants to set each other up on dates.

"Fine. Let's see." Spencer looked around the outdoor patio for potential men. "How about him." Teddy looked at the man Spencer pointed out. He was probably at least forty with gray hair and overweight. Teddy gave him an _are you serious look._ Spencer started to laughed. "I'm taking that look as a no?"

"Spencer, he is freaking forty! What the hell. You want to play like that? I'll get you to ask out some old ass woman."

"Fine, I'll be serious this time." Spencer said. "How about we go down to the pier where there are more better looking people?"

So after they ate, Spencer and Teddy walked down to the pier since they were near it. There were a bunch of good looking males and females around their age which would be perfect. Spencer went first and picked Teddy a man to talk to. He had light brown hair, tall, muscular with brown eyes. Teddy was pleased with Spencer's choice. She handed Spencer her phone and went to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Teddy."

"Brett." The man said.

"Hey, do you happen to know the time? My idiot of a friend over there stole my phone and is playing games with me." Teddy pointed back at Spencer. She smiled and waved at him.

"Oh, yeah... It is 1:25." Brett said. "So your idiot of a friend really stole your phone? Maybe I should get it back so you can put my phone in it."

Teddy smiled. "Go ahead."

Teddy and Brett walked over to Spencer. Brett was talking to Spencer and then he handed Teddy back her phone, shaking his head at her. Teddy exchanged numbers with Brett and he went off with his friends.

Teddy looked around the pier for a perfect girl for Spencer. She had something specifically in mind. After a few minutes of looking, Teddy told Spencer to go talk to a girl who was sitting alone. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, skinny but not too skinny, and medium height.

Spencer walked over to the girl and sat down beside her.

"Hey, I'm Spencer."

The girl looked off her phone and smiled. "Hi, I'm Chelsea."

"So are you here alone?"

"Oh, no, I mean yeah, but I'm supposed to be meeting friends here."

Spencer smiled. He had his own approach to get someone's number. "Why don't I keep you company while you wait?"

Chelsea smiled. "Okay..."

"So Uh, what did you major in college or majoring?"

"I'm actually getting my masters at UC LA in Veterinary. What about you?"

"Oh cool. Yeah, I actually majored in performing arts at BIPA. I'm actually working on music and going to go on tour with uh Jamie Hudson and open for her."

"Sounds fun. Oh, there's my friends. It was nice meeting you... err.."

"Spencer..."

"Yeah, Spencer. Bye."

Teddy laughed as she walked over to Spencer and sat down beside him. "Tuff luck?"

"You picked an awful girl. She had no interest in me and I even said I'm on my way to stardom."

"I guess you don't have it in you anymore. On the bright side, I have a date wit Brett Next Saturday."

Spencer sighed and saw he had a new text from his mom. "I need to get going. My parents want to go out so I need to get home to Anna."

"Oh, okay, bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy was off on her date with Brett. Spencer was aware of it and felt sad she was off with another man and not him. Spencer only pointed out Brett to Teddy because he thought he would have a girlfriend. But no, he was single and good looking which sucked for Spencer because he still has feelings for Teddy, still loves Teddy. Spencer sat on the sand at the beach with his daughter beside him making a sandcastle, on a hot December Saturday, trying to forget Teddy was off with another man.

"You know I'm going to miss you when I leave in March."

Leave?" Savanna questioned. "Where you going daddy?"

"Remember how I told you I'll be away for a couple of months because of my job."

"Take me with you."

"Ah, you know I would if I could but you have school so I can't." Savanna showed disappointment in her eyes which Spencer hates to see. "I'm sorry, but once I get back, I promise you and me can do something special together."

* * *

><p>Teddy met Brett at a restaurant for lunch. They met in the middle of LA and San Diego so it was an equal commute and one of them didn't have to travel an hour an a half. Teddy mainly asked him questions to get a feel of who he is and if their relationship would progress. So far Teddy wasn't impressed. She found out that he has just graduated from college but has no job. She also found out he still still lives with his parents. Teddy has been on her own since she was seventeen so this was a major turn off. She was relieved when her date ended and she was able to leave and maybe never see him a gain... If she was lucky.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer's phone vibrated beside him as he sat in the sand. It was a text from Teddy. Spencer was relieved and much happier to know they didn't hit it off. He felt as if he has a better shot now at getting her back for both him and his daughter.<p>

Spencer called Teddy back instead of texting her back. Teddy immediately answered the phone.

"I swear, he was such a loser."

"Oh, really, I thought you guys were going to hit it off." Spencer said. "What makes him a loser?"

"Well first of all he lives with his parents still and not employed. I've been on my own since I was seventeen and if I managed on getting an apartment and a job, without a high school diploma or college degree, I'm sure college graduate could get a job unless he lied about graduating from college."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"So I'm assuming he won't see you again."

"Daddy!"

"Anna, I heard you. I'll get you something in a little bit."

"What are you guys doing?" Teddy asked.

"We're just hanging out at the beach. And now little miss Anna wants food even though we just ate like two hours ago."

"You better go get her a snack then."

"Yeah... Hey, are you heading back to Denver for Christmas?"

"Umm... Yeah, I was planning on to anyways. I figured Christmas is such a happy time that it would probably be a good time to see everyone again after all these years."

"Maybe we can fly together."

"Yeah, maybe we can."

* * *

><p>So two weeks later, they both flew to Denver together. Teddy never told her family about her coming for Christmas so she thought this would be a nice surprise for them. When the cab arrived in front of her childhood, she got out and was very nervous. She wasn't sure how everyone was going to act. Will they yell at her? Will they just be happy she's back? Teddy has only talked to them a couple of times over the phone so she was scared.<p>

Teddy took a deep breath and rolled her suitcase up to the front door. She could hear familiar voices on the other side of the door. Her heart was beating really fast when she knocked on the door, three times, and it opened a few seconds later. There, stood in front of her, was a woman in her late forties.

"Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and gave her a hug. "Mom. I'm sorry. I know I said this again before, but I really am."

Amy started to cry, happy tears, that her daughter was finally back. She didn't want to let go of Teddy once she was there in her arms. Bob, Teddy's father, walked over to them.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed. He joined in the hug, and hugged them both tightly, causing Teddy not being able to breath.

When the hug released, Teddy walked further into the living room and sat on their familiar old, greenish color couch. Teddy was telling them what she has been up to with her life and that she even started talking to Spencer again.

"I'm really happy. I'm just so sorry."

Amy smiled. "I'm happy you're happy and that you're back."

"I'm happy I'm back too." Teddy smiled.

"You said you're talking to Spencer again. How's err..." Amy couldn't remember the name if her granddaughter. "The baby."

"It's Savanna and she's no longer a baby. She's in kindergarten now and Spencer put her in dance. She is so adorable."

"What does this mean then?" Her father asked.

"Dad, just because I occasionally will see him and Savanna doesn't mean anything. I'm on my own and those two will continue to be together, just the two of them. Where's everyone, how's everyone?"

"Well, PJ is obviously has his own apartment and is engaged to his girlfriend, Dianna. And Gabe also has his own apartment and is finishing his last year at Denver University."

"What about Charlie and Toby?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Savanna ran into her father's childhood house and gave her grandmother a hug. "Grandma!"<p>

"Hey mom." Spencer said following his daughter.

"Hey, how was the flight?"

"Long. There was a two hour layover in Arizona because of the snow."

"Well I'm glad you're finally here."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in his office finishing a finishing a few things."

"Daddy, it's cold."

"Savanna, why don't you come with me into the kitchen and we can make you a cup of hot chocolate." Linda smiled.

"Hey, mom, make me a cup of coffee while you're at it."

"No, daddy! I'm making you hot chocolate."


	8. Chapter 8

Savanna ran into her father's room bright and early on Christmas morning. She climbed onto the bed and started to bounce on it, causing Spencer to wake up.

"Daddy, its Christmas, wake up!"

Spencer yawned and quickly grabbed her, tickling her belly. "It is? What did Santa bring you?"

Savanna was giggling. "I don't know, daddy. Can I open my presents?"

"I think we should wait till grandma and grandpa is awake."

"Daddy I woke them up."

"You did?" Spencer exclaimed. "Are you going to wake up the whole neighborhood now?"

Savanna giggled again. "I did."

Spencer and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Go on, and go down stairs and I'll get up."

"K." Savanna jumped off the bed and skipped down the stairs. A few minutes later, Spencer got out of bed and went down into the living room, where his parents and Savanna sat. "Daddy, can I open now?"

Spencer yawned and sat down on the couch beside his parents. "Yeah, find your name."

"We're assuming she woke you up also?" Paul asked.

"No, dad, I woke up at 7:40 because I wanted to." Spencer said sarcastically. "She's such a early bird unlike me."

"That's a good thing, Spencer."

"Not for me."

"Daddy, look." Savanna said showing him her gift. "Dollie."

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Spencer, your father and I got you this a while ago." His mother began grabbing a bag that was on the floor beside her. and handed it to Spencer. "And we thought this was going to be an engagement present for you and Nicole. We could have just kept it for ourselves to use, but we're still going to give it to you."

Spencer opened the bag and pulled out a brochure and three tickets to Italy for the Summer.

"You shouldn't have." Spencer said giving his mother a hug. "But why are there three tickets?"

"Your mother and I figured you could bring a friend so you can have adult fun too."

"Thanks. Anna, look, we get to go to Italy."

"Italy?" She questioned. "Where's Italy?"

"On the other side of the world."

"Daddy, open this for me." She said handing him his doll that was in a box.

"And you don't care." Spencer smiled. He took the doll out of the box and handed it back to his daughter. "Here you go baby."

* * *

><p>Teddy wandered up the stairs from the basement into the living room. She saw Charlie and Toby sitting around the Christmas tree. Teddy felt weird being back at her childhood home. She felt as if she didn't belong and she doesn't know everyone anymore. Charlie was now eleven and Toby is nine. Last time she saw those siblings, Toby was two and Charlie was six. It's weird for her not seeing them that age.<p>

Teddy walked over to Charlie and handed her a square, flat shaped gift wrapped with green wrapping paper and a red bow.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie."

"I'm not called Charlie anymore, I told you that." She replied. "What's this?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I keep forgetting you're not little anymore. Why don't you open it." Charlie opened the gift, which revealed a CD disk in a disk container. "I know it's not much, but it's the thought that counts and I've put a lot of thought in it."

"What's on it? Music? A Movie?"

"Advice." Teddy said.

"Advice?" She questioned. "What kind of advice?"

"Years of advice on how to survive our family. I know things aren't the same as from when I was growing up, but I'm sure mom and dad are still the same."

"I doubt it, but thanks anyways..."

Teddy could tell Charlie didn't like the gift. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table where her parents were. They wanted to know more about what she has been up to since she didn't say much.

"I was in a serious relationship with someone name Aaron. I met him in the Navy but just a few months ago he dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. What happened?" Amy asked.

"He found out about Savanna and got mad I didn't tell him about her. He thought I wasn't being truthful in our relationship. I really thought we were going to end up getting married."

Amy got up from where she was sitting and gave her daughter a hug. "I'm sorry, honey. He just wasn't for you."

"I guess not."

"Have you been on any dates since?" Bob asked

"One, but he turned out being such a loser. So I'm definitely not continuing our relationship, not even as friends."

"Maybe you and Spencer will get back together." He said.

"Yeah, Teddy. Didn't you say you've been talking to him and occasionally will meet up?"

"I doubt that will happen. I'm pretty sure he has moved on from me emotionally. He fell in love with some other woman and was going to marry her."

"Was? What stopped him?" Amy asked.

"She dumped him."

"Well maybe this is a sign you two belong together."

"Can we not talk about this? I really doubt we'll get back together."

"Mom, PJ and Anna are here!" Charlie shouted.

Teddy felt happy hearing her oldest brother was here. He hasn't seen him for five years. She was excited to see how much he has changed and just catch up. Teddy walked into the living room and immediately gave her brother a hug, who was completely surprised to see his younger sister.

"Dianna, this is my sister Teddy." PJ said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dianna smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Teddy said. "I'm so happy to see you, PJ. I've missed you a lot."

"Yeah, Teddy, it's been what, five years? Where have you been?"

"San Diego. I joined the Navy, went to college, and now a journalist."

"That's great. I actually opened my first restaurant and it's very popular."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. You've grown up a lot since I've last seen you."

"Yeah, you too. You seem happy."

Teddy smiled. "I am, very happy."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, Teddy, could you be a dear, and get the door." Amy asked as she made some lunch.

Teddy nodded and walked into the living room. She answered the door and saw a tall man standing in front of her. "Uh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Hey. I'm Beau, is Bob there?"

Teddy nodded her head. "Dad!" She shouted. "Someone's at the door for you!"

"Dad? I didn't know Mr. Duncan has two daughters." Beau said.

"Beau!" Bob exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could get my job back. I graduated from bug school. So?"

"Of course you can have it back." Bob went to give Beau a man hug. "I missed you so much, little buddy."

The doorbell rang again a few short minutes later. Bob answered it and called Teddy into the living room. Teddy saw her father shaking Spencer's hand.

"Teddy, isn't the day just getting better and better?" Her father asked.

"It sure is, dad, _for you_."

Teddy hasn't been in a good mood all day because just earlier she found out she may not have a job when she get's back home to LA. Her boss emailed her and a few other employees, telling them some may be cut because of budget cost.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." Spencer said giving Teddy a hug.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Teddy." Little Savanna said clutching onto her new doll she got for Christmas.

Teddy smiled and crotched down. "Hi. Did you have a fun Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Did Santa give you that doll?"

"Yeah. I love it." She giggled.

Teddy smiled and stood back up. "What are you doing here Spencer?"

"I brought you something."

"You shouldn't have. I don't need anything."

Spencer handed Teddy a bag. "Open this." Teddy sat down on the couch and opened the bag. She pulled out a couple of brochures and an envelope that held a ticket. "Okay, you are probably confused."

"Very." Teddy replied.

"My parents bought me a trip to Italy which was supposed to be an engagement present for me and Nikki. Surprisingly, they are still giving me the trip and said I can give anyone the extra ticket." Spencer said. "Come with us."

Teddy placed everything back in the bag. "Spencer, I can't." She got up from where she was sitting and handed it back to Spencer. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"What? Teddy, it's a free trip to Italy. How can you turn that down?"

"Spencer, I can't go with you and your daughter to Italy. Go take someone else."

"Why? Give me one reason why you can't."

"Because I lost my job today!" Teddy ran down to her room and slammed her sliding door shut. She heard a knock on her bedroom door, followed by the door being slide open with Spencer entering it.

"Wow, I haven't been in here in a while" He said looking around. "Major blast from the past."

"Spencer, please just leave and give someone else that ticket. I don't want it."

"Teddy, it's a free trip to Italy during the summer."

"Spencer, I know why you want me to go. You want me to see how great Savanna is and how great you are. I'm not going to be her mom again and we're not getting back together."

"What about that night on Halloween?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, we both drunk too much and it was a mistake."

"Let's go just as friends."

"I'm not going. Please take your daughter and go."

"Just think about it. Like I said before, it's a free trip during the summer. It'll just be two friends going on a trip together."

"I won't change my mind on it."

Spencer sighed and walked back up to the living room. He picked Savanna up who sat on the couch playing with her doll and said bye to the Duncans before he left.

"Daddy, is she gonna come with us?" Savanna asked as she was placed in the car.

"You know, I don't think so. Maybe I'll bring Grandma with us."

* * *

><p>Maybe this is a sign for you to move back home, honey." Amy said.<p>

"Eben if I do decide to move, I won't be moving back. I just need to find a job."

"And you know what I did?" Bob asked Beau as they entered the kitchen. "And then I killed it."

"Oh, that was a good one, Mr. Duncan." Beau said.

"Oh, Beau, this is my daughter, Teddy. Teddy, this is Beau. He is my favorite employee."

"Huh, dad, what you say?" Teddy asked.

"And you weren't listening to me again." Bob said disappointedly.

"Did that email specifically say you are getting let go?" Amy asked.

"No, but it also wasn't sent to everyone either." Teddy said. "If they are letting people go, they will let the new people go because we were last to be hired."

"You know, I could use my connections and get you a job at the studio."

"Mom, stop being my mom, I don't want that. I am an adult and this is my problem. Honestly, it's not even that big of a deal. I just have to find a job anywhere in this country. I don't have anything keeping me in San Diego."

"What about Spencer?" Bob asked.

"Like I said, _nothing_."

"Teddy, he's a good man. You should give him another shot." Bob said.

"I'm not dad. He's a good friend, but nothing more. If I wanted to be with him, I wouldn't have ran away five years ago." Teddy got up from where she sat and went into the living room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work, Mr. Duncan." Beau said. He walked into the living room and saw Teddy sitting on the couch. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Teddy sighed.

"Doesn't seem like it. Something I can do to cheer you up?" Teddy looked up at Beau and thought he was very cute. She forced a smile on her face even though she said she was fine, she wasn't. "Hey, so how come I never met you before or even heard of you before?"

Teddy shook her head. "It's too long of a story."

"Maybe we can go out to dinner one of these nights and you can tell me."

Teddy shook her head again. "I can't. I'm leaving again in a few days."

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you." Beau said. He flashed Teddy a charming smile and headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer and Savanna were back from spending the holidays with his parents. He hasn't spoken or seen Teddy since that one day at the Duncans, so he was curious on how she was doing and if she had found a new job. Little did Spencer know, Teddy did find a new job; a new job in Seattle, so it looks as if she will be moving.

Spencer took Savanna to an animal shelter after school since he promised her a few months ago a puppy for Christmas. It is now February so his promise is long overdue. Savanna immediately ran to see the barking dogs in the cages when they were taken back.

"Okay, which one do you like, Anna?" Spencer asked.

"Daddy, this one." Savanna said pointing to a little white, fluffy dog. The dog was was about two years old and was found in downtown LA wondering the streets.

"You sure you want this one?" Spencer asked.

"Daddy, please!" Anna begged. She gave her father a pouty look which she knows he can never say no to.

"I guess we better think of a name for her. What should we name her?" Spencer asked picking Anna up.

"Snowy!"

"No, not Snowy." Spencer chuckled. "How about Zoe?"

"Daddy, I like Snowy not Zoe." Savanna said giving her father that pout again.

"Not going to work this time sweetheart. You picked her and I get to name her."

Spencer told one of the animal shelter employees he wanted to adopt that white dog. He had to fill out papers and then he was able to bring her home that day. He and his daughter had to stop at the pet store, on the way home, to pick up some necessities like dog food, a kennel, toys, and other things.

"Zoe, you can sleep with me in my room." Anna said when they got home.

"Anna, she can't sleep with you." Spencer said. "She has to sleep down here in this crate."

"Why?"

"Because she's not potty trained yet and I don't want her to pee in your bed."

"Daddy, you're mean."

"I also don't want her peeing and pooping around the house either."

"How will you know when she needs to peepee?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'll just take her out before we leave or go to bed and a few hours after she eats."

"How will she learn?"

"I'll give her a treat each time I take her out so she knows that's the right thing to do."

"Oh! Does she need to pee now?"

"I doubt it." Spencer laughed. "Why don't you play with her while I start dinner?"

"What are you gonna make?"

"Well I was thinking chicken with rice and veggies. Sound good?"

* * *

><p>Teddy carried her last box into her new apartment in Seattle. She placed it in front of the couch and started to unpack it. In that box was old pictures, including old baby pictures of Savanna.<p>

Teddy picked up a picture that was from the day she was born. She sighed and placed the photo on the couch beside her. As she unpacked that box filled of pictures, she found many of Savanna, the first few months she was born. Teddy decided to give those pictures to Spencer since she has no need for them.

Teddy found an envelope and placed all the pictures she had of Savanna in it. She then wrote a little letter to him telling him why she had decided to give him these. She sealed the envelope and placed a stamp on the envelope. She wrote down her address and his address and went down to place it in her mailbox.

* * *

><p>"Anna, I'll be right back. I'm just getting the mail."<p>

Spencer walked out front and grabbed his mail. He looked through it, mainly being advertisements, as he headed back inside the house but then noticed an envelope from Seattle. Spencer sat down on the kitchen table and quickly opened that envelope, being curious who it was from.

Spencer pulled out many baby pictures of his daughter when she was a baby, with or without her mother, and a small letter that read:

_Hey, Spencer,_

_I just thought you would have more purpose for these than I would. I found them as I was unpacking from my move. Yeah, I moved to Seattle because I found a job at the local news station as an anchor. Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it. Goodbye, Spencer._

_-Teddy_

"Daddy, who that?" Savanna asked seeing the pictures.

Spencer picked his daughter up and placed her on his lap. "Well this is you as a baby. And you see this pretty blonde? Well this is your mother."

"My mommy?"

"Yeah, isn't she pretty?"

Savanna nodded. "She looks like Teddy."

"I suppose she does." Spencer replied. "And wanna know why?" She nodded again. "Teddy is your mom."

**Okay, I would like to apologize for not updating in a week. I've been working on a new story that will be coming in January! I have been interested in writing chapters for that even though I won't be posting it till January. And when January come, I won't be posting all the chapters all at once even though I have it written. Also, I just posted a Rated M story, which contains Lemons, since I have been requested by a couple of people to do one. Okay, so thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Owe!" Savanna screamed. She slapped Zoe on her back. "Bad puppy!"

"Savanna, don't hit her." Spencer said. "That wasn't nice."

"Daddy, she bit me!" Anna said on the urge of crying. "She's mean."

"No, she's not. She was just playing with you. She didn't mean to bite you." Spencer insisted. "Can you say sorry to her?"

"No, she's mean!" She proclaimed. "I don't like her."

Spencer sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Anna sat on the rug and brushed her doll's hair. "Daddy, how come we don't see mommy anymore?"

"You mean Teddy?" He questioned. "Well she moved."

"Moved?" She repeated.

"Yeah, she moved to Seattle two months ago."

"Why?"

"Well she moved for her hob." Spencer replied closing his laptop.

"Job? But her job is to be my mommy."

"I guess she hasn't realized it yet."

"I wanna see her." Anna said as she looked up at her father with sadness in her eyes.

"I know baby girl, but we can't. She doesn't live close to us anymore."

"I don't like you daddy." Savanna stated.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" He asked. "I thought you loved me."

"You keeping my mommy from me."

"I think it's nap time. Maybe you'll wake up sweeter and happier."

"Daddy, no nap. I'm not tired."

"No?" Spencer repeated in a much serious tone, lifting his eyebrow up. "You're not allowed to say no to me, missy."

"I want mommy."

"Anna, she is Teddy to you, not mommy." Spencer said. "She's not your mother. She made it clear to me she isn't."

Savanna grabbed her doll she was playing with and ran up to her room. Spencer sighed and took his phone out and texted Teddy.

_S: Your daughter is being difficult just like you._

_T: Last time I checked I don't have a daughter._

_S: Not according to Anna. She knows about you._

Teddy didn't reply to that text but he knew she saw it because the phone said she did. Spencer heard his doorbell ring and got up to answer it.

"Nicole." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Spencer. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Nicole followed Spencer into the family room and sat down on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, umm... this is really awkward." Nicole stammered. "I miss you and want you back."

"What happened to that guy you met?" Spencer asked.

"Turns out he has a wife." Nicole said. "And he's much older than he said he was."

"How much older?"

"He's like thirty-five."

Spencer laughed. "Sorry to hear."

"What do you say?"

"You know... I don't know, Nicole." Spencer said. "You actually broke my heart and only one other girl has broke it before so it says a lot."

"One other?" She questioned. "Who was the other girl?"

"Anna's mother..."

"Spencer, breaking up with you was a big mistake. I thought I wanted to be with this guy, but turns out everything he said that made me attracted to him was all a lie. You were the best guy I have ever had and I didn't realize it till I found out the truth about that loser. What do you say?"

"The thing is, Nicole, I'm going to be gone for a couple of months for a tour and I really don't want to be in a long distant relationship."

"A tour?" She repeated. "Are you bringing Savanna with you?"

Spencer shook his head. "At the moment I don't know where she's going to be but probably with my parents."

"I could watch her."

"I'm sorry, Nicole."

"Is there someone else?"

"To be honest with you, yeah, sort of." Spencer confessed. "Anna's mother is slowly coming back into our lives, or at least I'm trying to get her to."

"No, I understand." Nicole said disappointedly. "You still love her." She got up off the couch. "Goodbye, Spencer. I wish the best for you."

"With you also." Spencer said. "Goodbye, Nicole."

Spencer checked is phone when Nicole left and saw Teddy still didn't reply to his last text. He sighed and went up to his daughter's room. He saw her playing tea party with her dolls and her tea seat her grandmother had given her. Spencer smiled as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"Is there enough room for daddy to join?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can sit next to Kelsey."

Spencer tried to sit down in her tiny chair but couldn't fit. "I think I'm too big so I'll just sit on the floor."

"Daddy, put this tiara on." Anna said, handing him her extra pink tiara.

"Do I have to?" He asked

"Yes, put it on! It'll make you look pretty like the rest of us!"

Spencer laughed and placed it on his head. Anna poured his father some imaginary tea and he picked up his little cup.

"No, daddy, pinkies out!"

Spencer laughed again. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yes." Savanna started to giggle. "Daddy, Kelsey thinks you're pretty."

"Oh, why thank you, Kelsey." Spencer said to the doll he was next to. "You are very pretty, also."

_What has my life turn into_, Spencer thought._ I'm playing with and talking to dolls_.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer's time to leave on tour quickly came. He flew to Denver with his daughter and Zoe so his parents could watch them while he is gone. He felt sad he had to leave his daughter for such a long period of time. He hasn't been away from her for a long period of time since he was in college and he had his mother basically raise her while she was a baby so he could finish. He knew she would be fine with his parents then and now.

"Okay, Anna, I need to catch my flight." Spencer said. "Will you be good till I come back?"

She nodded. "When are you coming back?"

"Not for a few weeks."

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked.

"Because I'll be too busy working to watch you and you need to finish kindergarten anyways." Spencer said. "I'll be back in no time."

Savanna nodded again and gave her father a hug. "Bye daddy."

"Can I get a kiss?" Spencer asked. She nodded. "I love you, Anna. Bye."

"Love you, daddy."

Spencer said bye to his mother and gave her a hug, and then left, heading towards the airport. He spent a couple of hours flying up in the sky to Oregon, since it's his first stop on the tour with Kira Lexington.

Spencer gathered onto the tour bus, with the rest of the band. He sat at the table looking at old photos on his laptop.

"So, how is your daughter?" Kira asked. "Savanna, right?" "Yeah, little Anna." Spencer smiled. "She was sad I had to leave her today."

"She's a daddy girl?"

"Oh, most definitely." Spencer closed his laptop. "I'm the only thing she has besides my parents."

"She doesn't have her mother?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I rather not get into the mother situation." Spencer let out a breath of deep air. "It's just too complicated. I guess long story short, she now lives in Seattle."

"You know one of our shows is in Seattle, maybe you could try to meet up with her."

Spencer shook his head. "She doesn't want me or Anna in her life and I'm going to give her what she wish."

He slouched back into the seat and sighed. He had already missed his daughter and it hasn't even been a day. He just can't imagine how much he will miss her after a month or even a week. Last time they were apart for a long period was in college and he hadn't form a strong bond with her or much of a liking. But now, he loves her and can't imagine life without her.

* * *

><p>Teddy smiled and laughed, maybe for the first time in a while. She was on a date with Dexter Mathews, a guys from her work. Teddy's cubical is right next to his, so he was the first person she met. Dex was a little bit taller than Teddy with light brown hair and brown eyes, so she was immediately attracted to him. He asked Teddy out for coffee by the end of her first week and now they're out to dinner. Dexter is probably the first guys Teddy has like since her last relationship with Aaron and maybe even with Spencer. She and Dex had a lot in common than she did with the other two guys. He is also really easy to talk to like Spencer was.<p>

"Okay, one thing people don't know about you." Dexter said smiling.

"One thing... Oh, okay, well this may scare you off but I had a baby at eighteen."

"You're kidding." Dexter laughed. She shook her head. "How come you never talk about the kid?"

"She lives with her father in LA." Teddy said. "Now, you. One thing people don't know about you."

"I have an extra toe." He hoked. "No, I'm an open book which means everyone knows everything about me."

"Hmm..." Teddy looked at the the time on her phone. "I think I should get going home now."

"I had a good time with you tonight."

Teddy smiled. "Me too. I guess I'll see you Monday at work."

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested. "I have this extra ticket for Kira Lexington I don't know what to do with. Come with me."

Teddy smiled. "Alright, tomorrow it is then."

So the following day, Teddy met Dex at the coliseum where it's being held at. They took their seats as the opening act was performing.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Dexter asked.

Teddy looked at the stage at the man singing. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's Spencer." Teddy said.

"Who?"

"Spencer... I know him." Teddy said again.

"You know him?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, we went to high school together and sort of dated... I didn't know he was going on tour with Kira."

"Wait, you two dated?"

"Yeah, high school, like I said before."

"You must have been one of the populars if you dated a now celebrity."

Teddy laughed and shook her head. "I was a nerd with just a few friends."

"That's B.S." Dex said.

* * *

><p>Spencer grabbed his water bottle after he finished his third song he was singing. As he was drinking it, he noticed a blonde in the audience, not far from the stage actually. His immediate thought was, it's Teddy.<p>

He took his phone out of his pocket, since he was taking a short break to rest his voice and sent a text to see if it was her. Just a few seconds later, Teddy replied, with a photo of Spencer on stage. He smiled, just knowing Teddy was in the audience. _She came to see me,_ he thought. Spencer made sure to perform his best to just impress Teddy and maybe consider dating him again. Little did he know, she was actually there on a date with another man.

After the concert ended, Spencer texted Teddy to meet him near at the exit on the south wing of the coliseum. Teddy didn't reply to that message so Spencer stood there waiting for her anyways, hoping he would see her. Spencer smiled when he spotted the young blonde.

"Teddy!" He shouted. Teddy looked around the area and saw Spencer. She smiled and she and Dexter walked over to him. "Hey, did you enjoy the concert?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great. Kira is such a great singer" Teddy said. "You did great also. You definitely improved a lot since high school."

"How come you didn't tell me you would be here?" Spencer asked.

"I wasn't planning on coming. Dex, said he had an extra ticket and we went together. Oh, and this is Dexter by the way."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you too." Dex said.

"Did you bring Savanna with you?"

"Uh, no. My parents is watching her and Zoe."

"Zoe?" Teddy questioned.

"Our dog."

"Oh... Well we better get going because of traffic. Have fun on your tour." Teddy said. "Bye."

"Bye..."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer has been on tour for three weeks. Within those three weeks, he had met a girl, Gabriella. Gabriella is Kira's friend who hung out on the tour bus with them for a week. She and Spencer quickly hit it off.

Spencer and the rest of the gang were in Denver, Colorado for their next show. He told his mom, when he arrived at the house, he would pick up Savanna from kindergarten so he could surprise her. He jumped into his old car his parents gave him in high school, and drove to her school. Spencer was excited to see her and see how she'll react when she sees him.

When he arrived at the school, Spencer walked into the building and found his daughter's room. The class room door was open, and he could see his daughter coloring on a little table with a few other girls. Spencer walked into the class room and walked over to Savanna who still haven't notice he was there. He crotched down beside her and smiled.

"That's a pretty drawing." Spencer said.

Savanna looked up, dropping her crayon, and gave her father a hug. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I know, I missed you too." Spencer gave Anna a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I've been gone for such a long time. Forgive me?"

"Are you done working?" She asked.

"No, I have a show tonight here in Denver and you're going to come watch me perform. Won't that be fun?" She nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Daddy, carry me." Savanna said lifting her arms up.

"Oh, alright." Spencer bent down and picked his daughter up. He grabbed her things from her cubby hole and walked out to his car. He placed her in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. "I need to make a stop somewhere before we head back to grandma's, okay?"

"I'm hungry, daddy."

"Alright, I'll get you something on the way."

On the way back to the tour bus, where everyone he is on tour with is at, Spencer went through the drive thru at Barney's, to get his daughter a cheeseburger and fries. When he got to where the tour bus was parked, he carried his daughter and her food inside.

"Hey, you brought us food." Kevin said.

"Actually, I bought my daughter food." Spencer said. "Anna, these are the people keeping me from you. Can you say hi to them?"

"I don't like them, daddy." She said.

"Cute kid." Dan said stringing his guitar.

Spencer laughed. He sat his daughter at the table and took her food out of her bag. "Don't make a mess, okay Anna?"

"Oh, don't tell me the kid is coming along now." Kira said walking out of the bathroom. "I'm kidding. Hey, Spencer."

"Anna, can you say hi to Kira?" Spencer asked. She shook her head and continued to eat.

"Sweet kid." Kira said.

"That's what I said." Dan said.

"Oh, Spencer, look who has been waiting for you to get here." Kira said. "Gabby, come up front."

"Oh, now I see why you guys wanted me to come." Spencer said. He smiled when he saw Gabriella. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Who's this?"

"This is Savanna, my daughter."

Gabriella smiled. "Hi, Savanna, I'm Gabby. Aren't you a pretty girl?"

Anna giggled a little. "Thanks."

"How old is she?" Gabby asked.

"She will be six in August."

"Daddy, I wanna go." Anna said.

"Finish eating and we'll go, alright?" Spencer said. "The show is at seven tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Kira said. "Don't be late. And then we're leaving right when it's over."

"Daddy, you're not staying?" Anna asked.

"Afraid not, baby."

"Can I come with you?"

"Anna, we've been through this, you can't come with me because I'll be too busy to watch you. Plus you need to finish kindergarten." Spencer said. "But when I get back, you and me are going on a long vacation to Italy. Won't that be fun?"

"Is mommy going to come?"

"It's not mommy, her name is Teddy, and no, she's not."

"She calls her mom, Teddy?" Gabriella asked.

"Not exactly. She doesn't have a mom. It has just been me and her since she was about eight months."

"Daddy, I'm done. Can we go?"

"I guess we're going then." Spencer said. He cleaned up his daughter's mess and and picked her up. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Daddy, carry me."

"You're such a needy, bossy little girl." Spencer said as he picked her up. Anna laid her head on her father's shoulder. "But I still love you."

* * *

><p>"So are we still on tonight?" Dexter asked, leaning against Teddy's cubical wall.<p>

"You know, I'm a bit tired, Dex." Teddy said. "I just feel like hanging out in my apartment and watch a movie or something."

"Great, then we can just stay in and hang out at your place."

"I meant alone."

"Come on, Teddy. It's our one month anniversary and you want to celebrate it alone?"

"Oh, our one month anniversary. I'm surprised you even want to celebrate it. Most guys don't."

"It's settled then, we'll hang out at your place and order in Chinese or something." Dex walked back over to his cubical.

"Wait, Dex, I didn't agree on any of that."

"Too bad, Hun. It's settled."

Teddy sighed and went back to her article she was working on.

After work, Teddy drove back to her apartment. She changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on the couch with the TV on. An hour later, she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and got up to answer it, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. She saw Dex holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Come on in, I suppose even though I didn't agree to any of this."

Dexter laughed and gave Teddy a kiss as he walked in. "Come on, Hun, get happy."

"I'm just really tired." Teddy said as she shut and locked her door. "My loud ass neighbors have been preventing me from sleeping the last few nights."

"I'm sorry, but what do you expect living in this apartment building? It's known for having loud, unconsiderate neighbors."

"Well it was all I could afford at the time since I wasn't getting paid when I moved out here."

Dex sat beside Teddy on her couch and wrapped his arm around her. "You can stay with me where you are sure to get a good night sleep."

"Yeah, I think it might be a bit too soon for sleepovers." Teddy said.

"So does that mean I can stay over tonight?"

Teddy chuckled. "No comment."

* * *

><p>After Spencer sung his last song, he was immediately greeted by his daughter running into his arms.<p>

"Did I do good tonight?" Spencer asked. "Did you like it?"

"You're the best singer, daddy."

"And your the best girl."

"Okay, Savanna, I think it's time to get you home." Linda, Spencer's mother said.

"Grandma, no, I wanna be with daddy." Savanna held onto her father tighter and wouldn't let go.

"No, Anna, grandma's right. It's almost past your bedtime."

"Daddy, I don't want you to go."

Spencer stood his daughter down on the floor and crotched down in front of her. "Savanna, listen to me." Spencer began. "I'll be back next week for Easter and then it'll be about two or three weeks until I'm back with you again for good, okay?" She nodded. "Come give me a hug."

"Love you daddy." Anna said hugging her father tightly.

"I love you too, baby." Spencer gave his daughter a kiss and then gave his mother a hug. "I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, Spence, have a safe trip." Linda said.

"Yeah, I will. Tell dad I said hey."

"I will." Linda grabbed a hold of her granddaughter's hand and Spencer watched as the two left the coliseum.

Spencer decided to walk back out to the tour bus than to finish watching the concert, since he was feeling sad about leaving his daughter again. When he entered, he saw Gabriella in there.

"I'm surprised you're hanging out in here." Spencer said. "Didn't want to watch your friend perform?"

"Please, I've seen her perform a million of times." Gabby replied. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Spencer shrugged. "I had to say bye to my daughter again tonight and it was so difficult to do, with her begging me to stay."

"I just couldn't imagine how hard it would be, she's such a cutie." Gabby smiled.

"She is. "


	14. Chapter 14

The two and a half months Spencer was supposed to be gone for went by very fast. Within those months, his relationship with Gabby progressed. When Spencer arrived back in Denver when the tour ended, he decided to stay a few weeks longer so his daughter could finish kindergarten. So right when she got out, on her last day, Spencer and she went straight to the airport to catch the next flight to LA.

Meanwhile, Teddy's relationship with Dex also progressed, but unfortunately, it did not last. Teddy ended things because she realized there is only one man she wants to be with and one man only, Spencer. Teddy heard Spencer was back home in LA and decided to go surprise him at his house. Little did she know, when she flew out there, he was in a relationship with someone else.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Savanna sat in the living room watching a baseball game together with the AC blasting. He heard the doorbell ring two times so he went to answer it and was surprised at who he saw in front of him.<p>

"Teddy." Spencer said.

"Hi, Spencer." She said nervously biting her lip. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Spencer moved out of the way and Teddy followed him into the family room where they sat. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about something." Spencer was full ears but Teddy was unsure on how to approach it. "I miss you, Spencer. I realize now you're the only man I want to be with. It just took me while to realize what I want. And what I want is you."

"Teddy, you can't just come over here and say, take me back and I'm sorry for all the crap I put you and Anna through. Teddy, you did put me through a lot; leaving a eight month baby with me while I was in college. Who does that?"_  
><em>

"I know, I'm sorry for everything."

There was a long silence between the two before Spencer broke it. "Teddy, I'm seeing someone. Her name is Gabby and I really like her. Anna has even taken a liking to her."

"Oh... I knew I shouldn't have come." Teddy got up as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Teddy." Spencer said, calling for her. "But I'm cool if you want Anna in your life now. _She still needs her mother_."

Savanna came running into the entry way, looking for her father. "Daddy, I want a snack."Spencer bent down and picked her up. He didn't reply to his daughter and remain silent staring at Teddy, waiting for her to answer. "Daddy?"

Teddy closed the front door. "I can make you a snack, Savanna. I mean, if Daddy will let me."

Spencer placed his daughter on the floor and continued to stare at Teddy with a serious look. "The kitchen is through there."

Teddy nodded and she and Savanna walked into the kitchen together. Teddy placed her purse on the table and sat Savanna down on the kitchen island.

"What would you like?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know."

"Alright..." Teddy looked in the fridge and around the kitchen to see what Spencer had that she could make something with. Teddy decided to cut some apples and strawberries up into a bowl, and scrapped some peanut butter and chocolate sauce on the side so she could dip the fruit in it. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Anna jumped down and ran into the living room with the bowl and sat down beside her father.

Spencer walked in as Teddy was cleaning up the kitchen. "You don't have to clean up."

"I made the mess, I should clean it up." Teddy said as she wiped just counter. "Just like in real life. I made a mess and I came to clean it up but apparently I'm too late."

"Teddy, maybe if Gabby and I don't work out we can try."

"Oh, so I would be a rebound." Teddy said. "You know what, Spencer, I'll just leave and you won't here from me again. I hope you and Gabby will work out."

"Teddy, don't be like this." Spencer said following her. "Savanna needs you, Teddy. Even if you do live in a different state. Gabby, or any girl I date for a matter of fact, will never replace you as her mother. Anna, come here." Spencer shouted as he and Teddy stood at the entry way again. "Anna, remember how I told you Teddy is your mom?"

"Yeah but then you said she's not my mommy."

"Well I was wrong. Tell her you want her to be in your life. Tell her you need her. Tell her just because her and me can't work out at the moment doesn't mean she can't be in your life."

Savanna looked at Teddy with her big blue eyes, the same big blue eyes Spencer has. "I want a mommy.I want a mommy and a daddy. Please don't leave because of daddy."

Teddy crotched down in front of Savanna ans gave her a hug. She put her mouth near her ear and whispered into it. "I'm not going anywhere."

**So I think this will be the last chapter. If it is, I hope you liked the story. I also have a new story that I'm going to post in January. I already have 12 chapters to it :p I have a preview of that on my twitter if you want to check it out. It will contains flashbacks and stuff. Anyways, remember to review and favorite! Thanks for reading! One more thing... there probably won't be a new story up from me until January unless I do a one shot, rated M since I've been requested by a couple of people again. Yeah... Till next time... Bye!**


End file.
